Push-to-Talk (PTT) platforms involve providing PIT functionality (e.g., call group management, call origination, call transmittal, talk-back call termination, floor management, filtering, etc.) through clients on client devices. The PTT functions may be performed by one or more servers, and communications between the client devices and the servers may be performed over a network. PIT users (e.g., callers) may not be aware of the quality of a PTT call the user is making or about to make in a given network environment (e.g., cellular, WiFi, wired network, or the like). For example, a user may be unaware of the user's network quality/conditions or a called party's network quality/conditions. However, performing connection quality indication tests are resource intensive if done continuously. Furthermore, signal strength is not a reliable indication of PTT service quality because service quality may depend on various other factors such as jitter, latency, bandwidth (bit-rate used), packet loss, packet throughput, and the like in addition to signal strength. Furthermore, continued use of high bandwidth codecs to encode data may render a network even more congested especially under congested network conditions. Unavailability of network conditions per cell and time of day may also render dynamic application of intelligent system planning difficult.